


Instigation

by ZiGraves



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Consensual Kink, Gags, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiGraves/pseuds/ZiGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought we could try something new,” is a phrase known to strike both fear and glorious anticipation into the hearts of men.</p>
<p>Sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1075687">Persuasion</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instigation

“I thought we could try something new,” is a phrase known to strike both fear and glorious anticipation into the hearts of men. When Cecil uttered it, sitting demurely on the bed with his hands folded in his lap, Carlos gained a fuller appreciation of what it was like to experience both at the same time. He was not remotely fooled by the falsely meek posture Cecil had adopted.

“This, please.” Cecil’s hands moved as softly and gracefully as his voice, unfolding to reveal gleaming silver metal, buttery white leather, dull creamy rubber.

Carlos said nothing, waiting for Cecil to elaborate. Wanting to try something new was well and good, but a ball-gag presented like delicate art with no further explanation was a bit more ‘new’ all at once than Carlos quite knew what to do with.

“Do you think it suits me?” Cecil asked, a touch of nerves infecting his voice as he lifted it up to compare the pale, expensive-looking thing with the soft, rich colours of his cheeks and lips.

“I have no idea,” said Carlos in all truth, and then immediately wished he hadn’t. “I mean - it’s very pretty, but what did you want to do with it?”

Cecil blinked at him, levelling the patient stare of one who detects a faint whiff of bullshit.

“Carlos. It’s a gag. I know they have these outside of Night Vale, and I’m sure you know what they’re for. What I wanted to do with it, my sweetly obtuse Carlos, is _wear_ it.”

“Um. Right? Is there… more to it?” Carlos’ hands flexed open and closed in empty gestures, conveying a general sense of being out of his depth and wanting access to proper research materials before going any further. Lacking the ability to grasp knowledge they reached out and took Cecil instead, running along his shoulders and down his arms to pause just at his wrists. Just before they were within overlapping range of the pretty gag.

“Well…” Cecil shrugged. “There is, yes. Ever since that little experiment of yours - which was a lovely experiment, and we both enjoyed it greatly - I can’t get it out of my head that a single errant word from me can… change things. I’d like to not worry about that for a while. I could be as loud and desperate as I want without worrying that I might unduly influence you.” He dipped his head just enough that meeting Carlos’ eyes involved looking up through a veil of lashes. “You… would like to see just how _loud_ and _desperate_ I can be for you, wouldn’t you, my lovely Carlos?"

“Hngk.” Carlos swallowed and tried again, his command of language slipping further away with every syllable Cecil spoke. “Y-yes. Yes. I-I would definitely like that.”

“Then, my delicious Carlos, I will very much look forward to you putting this on me. Nice and tight,” Cecil purred, lifting his hands up with the gag to stop just short of demonstration, Carlos’ hands following helplessly along where they still touched his wrists. “I won’t be able to say a single word, not even one. But you’ll still be able to hear me. You’ll be able to wring all sorts of sounds from me.”

He smiled and then, knowing Carlos’ weaknesses entirely too well, he licked his lips in a slow, lazy pass and watched the way Carlos’ eyes glued themselves to his mouth. Carlos’ hands crept up his wrists, their fingers sliding together to wrap over the pale leather of the ball-gag.

“So, ah. When were you thinking of trying this?” Carlos asked, failing entirely to feign nonchalance.

“Right now suits me.”

Carlos made a funny little noise in the back of his throat, one that Cecil was quite sure wasn’t at all voluntary. It brought another smile to Cecil’s lips, sweeter and less deliberately predatory this time. He set the gag aside on the pillow and took Carlos’ hands.

“We should work out just what we’d like to do, though.” His thumbs stroked over Carlos’ knuckles, and his voice stayed carefully away from his suggestive radio register. “After all, I’ll be depending on you to read every little moan I make, because I won’t have my words. In that regard, my darling Carlos, I will be entirely at your mercy. So. How about you undress me, and we’ll go from there?”

“That’s a good plan,” Carlos nodded, squeezing Cecil’s hands briefly.

He was meticulous in the way he undressed his boyfriend. At first it had been because it was his nature and then later because Cecil had said once how flatteringly attentive he found it and Carlos had never been able to set a compliment like that aside. Tie, not just loosened and pulled free but properly undone. Shirt-cuffs first, with stiff, fiddly buttons, then the shirt-front itself. Everything taken apart and set aside in turn under Cecil’s sweet, adoring smile, until Cecil was left in just his briefs and Carlos stopped, every time, after peeling his socks off to kiss the angular bump of his ankle-bone. Not out of any particular knowledge of nerve sensitivity, or any particular fetish for Cecil’s oddly dextrous feet, but because it was there, and it was pretty and delicate, and because the little gesture always brought a smile.

He looked up, following the lines of calf and thigh and belly up to Cecil’s face. Soft lines, gone a little to seed from a mostly sedentary job and the unavoidable effects of nearly four decades of life, intimately familiar lines that Carlos had relished getting to know and still relished every chance to see.

Cecil looked back with a smile so heartbreakingly fond that Carlos crawled up the bed to kiss it.

“Now then, my beautiful Carlos, how about you undress yourself for me?”

Meticulous and attentive or not, Carlos was still human. His clothes made a messy pile on the floor while Cecil shimmied his briefs off with far more sinuous hip movement than necessary, and one sock was still hanging halfway off his foot when he climbed back to Cecil’s side in the bed. Cecil toed it the rest of the way off for him, and kissed along his jaw to his ear.

“There’s really only one more thing, before I want your clever hands to gag me,” he murmured against Carlos’ earlobe. His hands ran over Carlos’ naked body, following wiry muscle and scar tissue and the hint of a paunch until one of them stopped, fingers tangling through the hair at his groin. “It’s this. Do you want me to fuck you… or are you going to pin me down and have your way with me? They’re both such good options, my gorgeous Carlos, that I can’t decide. What would you like?”

His voice was suggestive, and painstakingly careful not to put emphasis on one option or the other, cautious of his phrasing in a way he hoped that he very shortly wouldn’t have to be. Cecil’s lips traced a path down from Carlos’ ear to his throat, feeling it bob helplessly as Carlos tried to make the impossible choice for him.

“Both?” Carlos suggested, after a few moments of his mouth working soundlessly and with a keen, inescapable awareness of the weight of Cecil’s erection against his thigh. “I want… god, _Cecil_ , I want to be in you, but… if you can’t talk, then- um, I don't -. Could you pin me down, instead?”

“I could go for that.” Cecil smiled against Carlos’ throat where he knew he could feel it. “Mmm. Lie down for me, on your back.”

Cecil straddled Carlos’ hips, grinning down, and put the gag in his hands. Carlos looked at it like a sacrament for a moment before reaching up, slowly, to slip the ball between Cecil’s open, waiting lips and secure the buckle at the back of his neck. It stretched Cecil’s mouth wide, leaving no room for words to be formed. There was just enough give that Cecil’s lips could curl very slightly at the corners into a wicked smile. Cecil’s hands rested on Carlos’ shoulders and pressed, pinning him, as Cecil rolled his hips and ground their cocks together in a way that drew a helpless sound from the back of Carlos’ throat.

A bottle of lube found its way into Carlos’ hand as Cecil sat upright, lifting himself off Carlos’ hips with a regretful little noise and leaning against the headboard to support himself. Carlos watched Cecil’s face with rapt dedication as he slicked up his fingers and stroked down the shaft of Cecil’s cock, over his balls, watching every tiny change of expression as he took his time until Cecil whined, low and impatient, and pushed down demandingly against his fingers.

And still Carlos was slow. It wasn’t patience on his part, not in the slightest, and the need to be in Cecil and be surrounded by that hot, tight body was more than he could express. But he’d never seen Cecil wordless before. Robbed of speech, Cecil whined and moaned and shivered, panting through his nose and bucking his hips. Carlos could have watched for hours, especially when his fingers found just the right spot and his free hand wrapped around Cecil’s cock and the noise Cecil made as he threw his head back and clawed at the headboard and Carlos’ shoulders was entirely worth the filthy look he shot Carlos directly after.

He grabbed Carlos’ wrists, panting past the gag, and pinned them against the pillow above his head. There was a pause of a few heartbeats where nothing could be heard but their breathing and then Cecil’s eyes were grinning again, trusting Carlos to leave his hands where they’d been put while he uncapped the bottle again and drizzled it over Carlos’ waiting cock. His lips twisted around the ball into something like a victorious smile at the way Carlos swore and bucked up into his hand.

Cecil’s hand tightened, holding Carlos in place, and his other hand grabbed at Carlos’ thigh for support as he slowly dropped down.

The high, shivering whisper of ‘fuck’ that Carlos managed was drowned out entirely by the rich, satisfied purr that oozed from Cecil’s throat as he settled all the way down until every accessible inch of Carlos was in him. He took another drawn out pause to shift in tiny, incremental ways that sent shudders running along both of their spines, and then he _moved_.

His hands, one on Carlos’ thigh and the other on his chest, pinned Carlos to the mattress and stopped all but the smallest of desperate upward thrusts in counter to Cecil’s quick, hungry rhythm. Sounds made it past the gag that might, without it, have been “fuck” and “yes” and “Carlos”, might have been demanding more and telling Carlos how well he was doing, but with it…

With the gag, Cecil’s voice expressed itself in other manners. The bass rumble of a deep groan seemed to reverberate in ways that a tiny, sane bit of Carlos’ mind knew were not possible, and that the rest of Carlos felt very keenly as another degree of physical sensation everywhere that Cecil touched him. And he was loud, particularly when he found just the right pace, just the right angle, to spur his hips on to a merciless pace and his voice to a pitch and volume of barely-muffled obscenity that Carlos had never realised him capable of.

Carlos was lost in the heat and sensation, hands still where Cecil had left them over his head. Every new shift Cecil made brought some new pleasure and took him closer to coming no matter how he’d have preferred not to, and all he could do was be pinned, be ridden, and bite his lip against the precipice of orgasm that he was too, too close to. There was a note of desperation in Cecil’s gagged cries now, and in his frantic rocking, and Carlos couldn’t interpret it until Cecil reached up, grabbed his wrist and all but shoved his hand up against Cecil’s sorely neglected cock.

‘Oh,’ he thought, in a flash of absurd clarity. ‘Right’.

Cecil came, lips drawn back in a snarl around the gag to reveal teeth digging into the firm rubber, savage and unbridled in a way he had never, never been with his voice loosed. Carlos couldn’t tell if it was that or the sheer sensation of Cecil spasming around his cock that shoved him hard over the edge.

When he came back to himself, breathing heavily, Cecil was panting and collapsed against his chest, still with Carlos’ softening cock inside him. Faint, ragged twitches bordered the edge of overstimulation and Carlos shifted gently to pull out and cuddle Cecil in close. A string of saliva followed the gag as he unbuckled it and carefully freed it from Cecil’s unresisting jaws.

It took another minute for Cecil to stop panting and nuzzle in under Carlos’ ear. His heart was still racing, heartbeat fast and hard enough to feel where it pressed against Carlos’ chest, and his voice was quite worn out when he whispered.

“We’re doing that again.”

“Yes.”

“But not right now.”

“No.”

“Half an hour?”

Carlos looked at him, and at the devilish smile playing over his cracked, stretched lips, and slumped back into the pillow with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and fancy a chat some time, my tumblr username is [zigraves](http://zigraves.tumblr.com) \- feel free to stop by and say hello.


End file.
